1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dot-matrix line printer having a printing shuttle composed of an array of printing pins (wire pins), that is laterally moved to form a predetermined dot pattern on paper to be printed using an ink ribbon, to thereby print letters or characters, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
To increase the printing speed in a dot-matrix line printer, it has been proposed that the printing pins are driven by a release type drive mechanism and the printing shuttle is driven by a linear motor apparatus.
The printing shuttle on which a large number of printing pins a release type drive mechanism therefor, etc., are provided is inherently heavy and hence. To increase the speed of the movement of the printing shuttle, it is necessary to fundamentally redesign the internal structure of the printer and solve a heat problem.